In Need of Punishment Revised Formatting
by CrystalSnow1287
Summary: -BTS- Omegas Jimin (Park Jimin) and V (Kim Taehyung) get caught playing with each other and their daddies, RM (Kim Namjoon) and Suga (Min Yoongi), have to punish them. M/M, smut, thereesome, fivesome, punishment, cock tease, spanking, double penetration, daddy kink and there's more but you have to read to find out ;)


Honestly, he should have known. A day never went by this uneventful in a dorm filled with 7 young men.

So far everything seems so normal and calm: Namjoon and Yoongi working in their studios, Hobi practicing a new dance routine with Jungkook, and Jimin and Taehyung... well who knows, Seokjin hadn't seen either of them yet.

Having done the laundry for the other guys, wanting to give them a good surprise, with all of them working so hard with their comeback coming up. Jin walked into the living room, wanting to sit down for a few minutes before making dinner.

The sight meeting him in the living room however, shocked him. Taehyung and Jimin laying on the floor, grinding on each other, sharing small kisses, swallowing each other's moans.

Jin backed as quietly out the living room as possible. Their two youngest naughty omegas playing with each other, without permission from one of their Daddies.

Jin knew the best thing to do would be getting Namjoon and Yoongi. Not that he wanted to be a tattle tale, but he could receive a punishment for not telling one of their daddies - and he did not want that.

Having reached the studios, the two alphas were currently working in together, he knocked on the door.

"Come in", Yoongi answered. "Hey baby, something you wanted?"

Namjoon gestured for their baby to come closer, patting his lap. Jin say down happily, loving the attention, almost forgetting why he was here.

"Taehyungie and Jiminie are playing with each other in the living room daddy", Jin said, his inner omega practically purring as Namjoon's hand pats his head, kissing his cheek.

"Such naughty little babies we have. But you, my dear, you did the right thing. You deserve a treat for being such a good little omega", Yoongi said, getting up from his seat. Both Namjoon and Jin knew what was in store for the two naughty misbehaving omegas currently enjoying each other's company in the living room.

"Baby, would you mind going to our room and getting the equipment. You know which ones we use for punishment correct?", Namjoon asked, setting the omega down on the floor on his own two feet again. Jin nodded, heading out to find the right items.

"So, what have we got here?", Yoongi asked, stepping into the living room. On the floor, were still, Taehyung and Jimin, grinding slightly on each other, sharing sweet little kisses. However, once they heard Yoongi's voice, both flew up and away from each other, into a sitting position, looking up at their two daddies, shame in their eyes.

Both knew they had done something they weren't allowed to do, at least not without permission.

"Daddy I'm-" Taehyung started, choosing not to finish his sentence after looking into his daddies' eyes. Both wore a disappointed look, as they walked closer to the two omegas.

"You both know the rules. Therefore, you also know what to do know". Nothing more needed to be said, as Taehyung and Jimin silently took off their clothes, not daring to look at each other. Having stripped down to their panties, Jimin wearing a pair of black lace ones, and Taehyung a pair of white lace ones, to two omegas slowly looked up at their daddies', Taehyung's eyes burning with shame, and Jimin's burning with tears.

Jimin had never liked breaking the rules, but sometimes the forgot to think before doing something – this usually implied either Taehyung or Jungkook as a part of the scenario.

In that moment Jin came into the living room with a box filled with the equipment his daddies would need. Both Taehyung and Jimin looked up at Jin, both of them now knowing how Namjoon and Yoongi found out about them. None of them blames him though, because they would have done the exact some.

No words were shared between the five people in the living room, as Yoongi put a cockring on Jimin, and fingered him open, just enough to put a big vibrating plug inside of him. Namjoon, of course, doing the same with Taehyung, although being a little rougher while fingering him – he knew Taehyung liked it, loved feeling the burn of two fingers being shoved inside his already slicked hole. Before shoving the plug into Taehyung, Namjoon curled his fingers upwards, making sure to drag both of them over Taehyung's prostate, making the younger boy moan out.

"Jinnie baby, would you hand us the handcuffs and some robe please?" Yoongi asked, pulling Jimin further back towards the sofa. Having acquired said items, Yoongi cuffed Jimin's hands together, and bound the cuffs to the leg of the sofa, leaving Jimin in a kneeling position. One he could not get away from. Namjoon left Taehyung in a similar position, by the other sofa leg, tying him close enough to the sofa so he and Jimin couldn't touch each other in any way, leaving both omegas craving someone to touch their skin.

Yoongi turned both vibrator on, leaving them on a middle setting – enough to make the boys squirm, but not enough to make them cum.

"Jinnie baby, you've been so good for us, you deserve a treat" Namjoon said, putting his hands on his hyungs hips. Whilst Namjoon worked on Jin's jeans, Yoongi pulled of Jin's shirt, leaving the oldest omega completely bare. "No underwear baby", Namjoon hummed, as he kissed down Jin's throat, knowing the oldest omega has a serious weakness when it came to his throat.

"Please daddy", Jin moaned out, as Yoongi started to open him up, pushing one finger in at a time, making sure to prep him thoroughly. Jin and Jimin both needed the preparations part to be slow and furrow. None of them had a problem with rough sex, quite the contrary, the loved it, but not the fingering, that had to be sweet and gentle.

Pushing in a second finger, making sure to twist and scissor every once in a while, Yoongi started kissing Jin's shoulders, enjoying the feeling of the older omega practically shaking with pleasure and lust, as he opened him up. Pulling his fingers out, not wanting to bring the omega over the edge just yet, he brought his fingers up to Jin's mouth, slipping them inside the omegas hot wet mouth. Both he and Namjoon had always loved making their omegas taste themselves, which none of them had any problem with.

"Mmm daddy, please fuck me", Jin moaned as he tasted himself on his daddy's fingers. "Alright baby, daddy will fuck you. Get down on all fours baby".

As Jin got down on all fours, making sure to jiggle his ass in the process, he made eye contact with Taehyung and Jimin. Both looked absolutely pathetic, hands tied behind their backs, grinding into the air desperate for any kind of friction, tears brimming in their eyes.

"Look at that Joon, our babies seem so desperate", Yoongi mumbled, palming himself as he looked at the two youngest omegas of their pack. "This is a part of your punishment, so sit tight and enjoy the show. And don't even think about letting those plugs fall out of you. You know what happens", Namjoon warned as he got behind Jin, lining his cock up with his hyungs wet hole.

"Please daddy, we promise to behave", Jimin whined, looking at his daddies both pleasuring Jin. Jimin had always loved the attention he got from the alphas in their pack. Being in a pack with four alphas and three omegas, there was always someone around to praise him, or help him through his heat. But in situations like this one, his inner need for praise and attention was a curse, making the punishment that much worse, feeling like he had disappointed his daddies.

Both Namjoon and Yoongi ignored the please coming from the omegas, adjusting their positions, making sure that the two in question could see everything that was happening. Namjoon chose that moment to push into Jin's tight heat, bottoming out faster than normal, as Jin pushed his hips backwards to meet his thrusts. Yoongi pulled out his hard cock, not even bothering to take his boxers off completely, and positioned it in front of Jin.

"You wanna suck daddy off baby?", Yoongi asked, smearing precum over Jin's lips, listening for any kind of reaction from the omegas behind him, knowing that Taehyung loved sucking off his daddies. For Taehyung, a good day off might as well just be him on his knees letting one of the alphas use him for cock warming. He couldn't get enough of the feeling of one of his alphas thick cocks on his tongue, and preferably down his throat at some point. The only reaction Yoongi got however, was a pathetic whine, surely coming from Taehyung. Jin didn't even answer, not trusting his own words with Namjoon pounding into him from behind. He just opened his mouth, taking Yoongi's head in, sucking on it as though his life depended on it. He knew that ones he came, to two alphas would move on to the other two omegas punishment, leaving him to catch his breath. That also meant, if he wanted to suck Yoongi's cock for as long and good as possible, he had better get to it, the way Namjoon was angling his thrusts, clearly searching for his prostate.

"Fuck baby, you're so tight, always such a good tight little slut for your daddies, just the way an omega should be", Namjoon moaned, thrusting harder into the tight heat of his hyung.

"Aah ahh, fuck, daddy, uhh aaaah, right there oh god, yes please", Jin moaned out, or at least tried to with Yoongi's cock in his mouth, not making much sense, as Namjoon had finally found his sweet spot, pounding into it like a mad man.

Jin came with a shout, shooting his loud onto the living room floor, he knew he would have to clean it up later, but right know he could not bring himself to care, as he slumped down onto the floor. Namjoon pulled out as soon as Jin's orgasm was over, not wanting to push the omega too far – he was not the one who had a punishment in store after all. Yoongi did the same, barely getting his cock out of Jin's mouth before the omega fell to the floor, panting harshly, trying to come down from his high – his orgasms always were more intense when he came untouched.

"Now, as for the two of you", Namjoon said, looking sharply at the two omegas whilst Yoongi untied Jimin. "The two of you have behaved very badly. Not only did you play with each other without permission, but you also had the decency to do so whilst your hyung was doing your laundry. Anything to say for yourselves?" Namjoon asked, giving the two youngest omegas a disappointed look. Both however chose to remain silent, knowing that no matter what they said, it would only worsen their punishment.

Yoongi brought Jimin over to Namjoon, letting the boy down onto Namjoons lap squeezing his ass in the process. All four alphas in the Bangtan pack loved Jimin's ass, no question about it. Without a word Namjoon brought his hand down on Jimin's left cheek – hard. The boy flinched, letting out a chocked and painful whimper.

"Please daddy, I don't wanna be spanked", he whimpered pathetically, letting the tears he had been holding in this whole time finally cascade down his cheeks.

"Baby boy you know you have to take your punishment like a big boy", Yoongi said, slapping his right ass cheek, watching it jiggle. Both he and Namjoon knew that Jimin didn't really want to stop – he had always had a thing for pretending not to want some aspects of their sex life, mostly because he was shy about admitting to himself that he loved being punished by his daddies. In the beginning, it had scared them all, Hoseok being the first to experience Jimin crying no during sex. Poor Hobi thought he had hurt Jimin, sending himself into a panicked state of mind, pulling out of Jimin and apologizing furiously for spanking him. After that day, they had established a safeword, mango, so the alphas would know when he was playing, and when he truly didn't want any more. The other two omegas in the group usually went with the classic coloring signals, green, yellow and red, to indicate where they were at.

As Yoongi kept delivering spanks to each of Jimin's cheeks, Namjoon started to play with the plug still sitting snugly in his ass. Pulling it out slightly, only to push it harshly back in, making Jimin moan loudly, as the plug slammed against his prostate, making him see stars. Taehyung whined pathetically, also wanting to be played with. For him, it was basically torture to witness both of the other omegas getting played with before him – hence why he was always the last one to receive his punishment.

Yoongi grabbed the remote for Taehyung's plug, turning the volume up to its fullest, and casting the remote away afterwards, having no intentions of stopping the vibrations before the plug had to get out of Taehyung.

The sudden change in speed left Taehyung screaming, as a dry orgasm started to approach. He knew he wouldn't get much satisfaction from it, with the cockring still on him, yet he couldn't stop himself from grinding down, trying for make the plug go deeper.

Namjoon pulled Jimin's plug all the way out, and adjusted him, so he was now sitting in his lap, facing him.

"There, there, baby", Namjoon said softly, cupping Jimin's cheeks and kissing his nose, "no need to cry baby, you did so well for us. Now tell us, whose idea was it to play with each other on the floor, without getting permission first, hmm?"

Jimin looked down for a second, debating whether to tell the truth or not. He knew it was Taehyung's idea, and he felt horrible for wanting to tell their daddies that it was all Tae's idea, but at the same time, he knew that he wouldn't be able to take the punishment, knowing that it was too much for him to handle, whereas he knew, even if Taehyung would never outright admit to it, he loved to be punished for breaking the rules.

Not pleased with the delayed answer, Yoongi pushed to fingers up into Jimin, driving them back and forth at a maddening speed, driving Jimin crazy.

"It was TaeTae's idea, please, please pleeeaaase", Jimin whined, feeling his orgasm building up as Yoongi kept hitting his prostate. Namjoon nodded, clearly pleased with the answer, and pulled the cockring off of him, grabbing his cock and started palming him, primarily on the head, knowing how sensitive Jimin's head was. Yoongi pushed a third finger in, keeping the fast pace as he listened to the moans spilling from Jimin's sinful lips. Namjoon grabbed the base of Jimin's cock with one hand, and started spinning the palm of his other had on top of Jimin's cockhead, making the pace go faster and faster, enjoying how sensitive Jimin got when he polished his tip.

"Daddy", Jimin all but screamed as he came all over Namjoon's hands, ass clenching around Yoongi's fingers, trying to keep them inside as he rode out his orgasm. When he finally came down from his high, Namjoon placed him with Jin who himself had come down from his previous high. Jin didn't hesitate to grab Jimin, nuzzling his hair and leaving trails of kisses on his cheeks, forehead and nose.

Taehyung started to whimper, knowing that his turn was about to start. He had no idea what to expect this time around, all he knew was the he was in for one hell of a ride, after Jimin outed him as the mastermind behind their little makeout session, as well as being super sensitive already, after a dry orgasm had washed over his body, leaving him with a feeling similar to being a boiled vegetable.

Untying him from the sofa and taking of the handcuffs, Namjoon pulled the vibrating plug out of Taehyung, discarding it randomly, not wanting to get up and find the remote that was so carelessly thrown away before.

"You've been such a bad boy TaeTae, and you know bad boys have to be punished", Yoongi said, looking Taehyung in the eyes. He almost felt bad as he looked at the tears streaming down his face. Both he and Namjoon knew that for Taehyung to endure the two of them dealing with the two other omegas first, having to watch them get fucked and in Jin's case get to suck off one of their daddies, had been like hell. They silently agreed, that he didn't need a spanking like Jimin, but that the rest had been enough. Although, they wouldn't treat him with a cock in his mouth, they still had an idea they were sure Taehyung would like.

Pulling of Taehyung's panties almost begrudgingly so, as they hugged his frame so nicely, Namjoon and Yoongi got into position, with Namjoon on the floor with Taehyung sitting in his lap, and Yoongi behind him, cupping his cheeks and kissing his shoulder blade.

"Taehyung-ah, we want you to take the both of us, can you do that baby? We know you suffer when you have to see us play with the other two, without receiving anything yourself, don't you baby?" Namjoon asked, looking into Taehyung's eyes for any indication that he did not in fact feel ready to try out double penetration. However, Taehyung's eyes lit up at the aspect of having both of his daddies inside of him at the same time, stretching him further than ever before.

"Yes yes yes, daddy please, I want both of your thick alpha cocks in side of me", he whined, "I want you to knot my tight little whole, fill me up with your big fat knots. I want to carry your pups, please daddy, breed your little omega!"

"Fuck", both Namjoon and Yoongi moaned at the youngest omegas words, not used to him using such language, not even when they were about to fuck the ever-loving daylight out of him. Namjoon lined his cock up with Taehyung's ass, not wanting to further prep him, after having had a plug inside of him for the better part of the last hour. Slowly pushing in, rejoicing in the feeling of the omegas tight heat clenching down on him, trying to take as much of him inside as fast as possible. Once he was all the way inside of the omega, he paused, letting him get used to the feeling, whilst simultaneously waiting for Yoongi to press inside. Taehyung rested his head on Namjoon's shoulder as he braced himself for the next entrance. Even though he was excited at the prospect of having two alpha cocks inside of him, he was also slightly scared. He had never really fucked any of the two older alphas, as he usually spends his time with Jungkook, keeping the youngest alpha company as his sex driver was higher than the rest, seeing as they had outgrown theirs by the time he reached his. They had learned some time ago, that Taehyung was the only one who could keep up with Kookie's stamina – the two other omegas tiring out and getting too sensitive by the rough treatment.

Yoongi didn't wait long before he started to push in as well, taking it slow and trying not to hurt Taehyung too much – he already knew that it would hurt at bit to begin with, but there was no reason to hurt him too much, right? As he got his head in, he started to doubt whether or not he should have fingered Tae a bit, whilst Namjoon was inside? He and Namjoon really hadn't read up properly on how to do this kind of thing – a lesson they would have to remember.

Taehyung scrunched his eyes shut in pain, whimpering as Yoongi finally broke through, and got his cockhead inside of him. It hurt so much, but he didn't want to stop – it had to get better than this, it really had to. Trying to relax his mussels, at Yoongi kept pushing further and further in, he started to bite down on his bottom lip as to not make a sound, slowly starting to draw blood as the tears started to fall.

"Yellow", he mumbled into Namjoon's shoulder as a tiny sob escaped him. Yoongi stopped immediately, locking eyes with Namjoon who looked just as worried as he felt. Taehyung usually never used his safeword colors.

"Shh baby it's okay, we'll take it slow okay?" Yoongi said, keeping his hips still as he brushed his hands over Taehyung's hair, and kissed the side of his neck, "you're doing so well for us baby, such a good little omega. Both Namjoon and I have forgiven you baby, always such a sweet little omega."

Taehyung took a deep breath before he started to push down on the two cocks again, wanting them to get all the way inside, and be a good little omega like his daddies said he was. "I'm ready" he mumbled as he leaned up and kissed Namjoon's lips, smiling a little to show that he truly was ready again, after all, all he needed was for them to slow down just a little bit. Yoongi started to press further in again, still going a bit slow just to be sure. As soon as he bottomed out however he sighed deeply, enjoying the feeling of being pressed up against Namjoon inside of their youngest omegas tight heat. They would have to do this more often; the feeling was amazing. Pulling slightly back, and pushing his hips in again, Yoongi started to set a pace for Namjoon and he. Namjoon only buckled his hips a bit, not able to move too much with Taehyung in his lap, but just enough to create amazing friction between them.

"Fuck daddy, feels so good. I love having my daddies inside of me", Taehyung moaned, as he rocked back against their cocks, wanting to take more, harder and faster. "Please, please let me come daddy, I want it so much", he whined. Namjoon looked at Yoongi who gave an approving grunt, and pulled the cockring off of Taehyung, pumping his cock in a fast pace, bringing the omega towards his orgasm. Taehyung came with a broken cry, as he shot he cum all over Namjoon's chest moaning at the oversensitivity of finally receiving a real orgasm.

Neither Yoongi nor Namjoon showed any signs of stopping however, both of the continuing to fuck the omega at a much harder and faster pace now than before.

"Fuck you're so tight baby, so tight for your alphas" Namjoon moaned, as he released inside of Taehyung with a grunt, slowly stilling his hips, but not pulling out. Yoongi was the last to cum, gripping Taehyung's hips tightly and slamming himself inside of the omega, knowing that the boy wouldn't be able to take much more, already tightening up a lot from oversensitivity. As Yoongi came inside of Taehyung, Namjoon pulled out, all whilst his hands were still working on Taehyung's cock that so desperately tried to deflate again.

"Please daddy, I can't take any more!" Taehyung cried as Namjoon sped up, wanting to milk every last drop out of their omega. Yoongi pulled out, slowly getting up to look at the other two omegas in the room, and make sure that the both of them were alright, cooing at the sight of Jin spooning Jimin, kissing his cheeks and praising him still. Yoongi has proud of the oldest omega: even though he himself was tired and fucked out, he still used his time to give aftercare to their most sensitive omega, reassuring him that they all loved him, even though they had to punish him.

"Red, red, red, red, I can't take anymore, please stop", Taehyung cried, as his second real, but third overall orgasm washed over his body, clenching his thighs together, and pushing Namjoon's hands away. Namjoon stopped immediately, looking at the young omega writhing in pleasure, and oversensitivity. As he came down from his high, Namjoon lifted him slowly but surely up, and brought him over to the other two omegas and their alpha, letting him join his two omega brothers in caring for each other, as the two alphas looked on in astonishment. All attention immediately shifted onto Taehyung who was still way to oversensitive to comprehend what was happening. They weren't even needed for the aftercare anymore; their beautiful omegas were capable of taking care of each other. They had never felt prouder.


End file.
